Mikecules
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Hercules" Cast *Hercules - Mike (Total Drama) *Baby Hercules - Baby Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Young Hercules - Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Megara - Zoey (Total Drama) *Philocetes - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Pegasus - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Hades - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Pain - Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Panic - Cecil (Jungle Cubs) *The Fates - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3), Donita Donata (Wild Kratts) & Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Zeus - Pacha (The Emporer's New Groove) *Hera - Chicha (The Emporer's New Groove) *Amphytryon - Fa Zhou (Mulan) *Alcmene - Fa Lee (Mulan) *Hermes - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Nessus - Tublat (The Legend of Tarzan) *The Pot Maker - Gourmand (Wild Kratts) *The Hydra - Hista (The Legend of Tarzan) *The Titans - Hexxus (Ferngully: The Last Rainforest), Sharptooth (The Land Before Time), Tamatoa (Moana) and Ruber's Griffon (Quest for Camelot) *The Cyclops - Oggie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *The Muses - Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna and Musa (Winx Club) *Baby Pegasus - Bambi *Boys with Frisbee - Buford and Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) *Rabbit Pain - Thumper (Bambi) *Gopher Panic - Flower (Bambi) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Chariot Driver - Snagglepuss *Sun Dial Seller - John Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *End-of-the-World Man - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Meg's Ex-Boyfriend - Duncan (Total Drama) *Heavy Woman - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Burnt Man - Shrek *Snowball the Cat - Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Fat Man - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Tall Woman - Fiona (Shrek 2) *Elderly Man - Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) *Painter - Goofy (Disney) *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Meena (Bambi 2) *Ares, God of War - Wylie Burp (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Apollo, God of the Sun - Pheobus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Aphrodite, Goddess of Love - Pocahontas *Gods - Various Characters *Cerberus, the 3 Headed Dog - Roscoe and DeSoto (Oliver and Company) Scenes *Mikecules - Part 1 How it All Began *Mikecules - Part 2 Pacha and Chicha's Baby Shower/The Arrival of The Horned King *Mikecules - Part 3 The Horned King's Lair *Mikecules - Part 4 Baby Mowgil Gets Kidnapped *Mikecules - Part 5 The Trouble with Strenght *Mikecules - Part 6 "Go the Distance" *Mikecules - Part 7 Pacha, Miguel Rivier and The Great Prince of the Forest Reunite *Mikecules - Part 8 Miguel Rivier and The Great Prince of the Forest Meets Rocko *Mikecules - Part 9 Rocko's One Last Hope *Mikecules - Part 10 Mike Meets Zoey (Part 1) *Mikecules - Part 11 Mike Meets Zoey (Part 2) *Mikecules - Part 12 Mike Meets Zoey (Part 3) *Mikecules - Part 13 The City of Thebes *Mikecules - Part 14 The Battle Against Hista (Part 1) *Mikecules - Part 15 The Battle Against Hista (Part 2) *Mikecules - Part 16 The Battle Against Hista (Part 3) *Mikecules - Part 17 "Zero to Hero" *Mikecules - Part 18 What is Mike's Weakness *Mikecules - Part 19 Not a True Hero Yet *Mikecules - Part 20 Zoey Make her Move *Mikecules - Part 21 Romance in the Air *Mikecules - Part 22 "I Won't Say I'm in Love"/Princess Quits/Rocko? *Mikecules - Part 23 Rocko's Revelation *Mikecules - Part 24 A Deal is Made *Mikecules - Part 25 The Horned King Unleased the Titans *Mikecules - Part 26 Clash of the Titans (Part 1) *Mikecules - Part 27 Clash of the Titans (Part 2) *Mikecules - Part 28 Clash of the Titans (Part 3) *Mikecules - Part 29 Mike Saves Zoey *Mikecules - Part 30 Mike Ascends/"A Star is Born" *Mikecules - Part 31 End Credits Movie used *Hercules Clip used *Total Drama Revenge of the Island *Total Drama All-Stars *The Jungle Book *Coco *The Pebble and the Penguin *Bambi *Bambi II *The Black Cauldron *Jungle Cubs *The Swan Princess III *Wild Kratts *The Sword in the Stone *The Empror's New Groove *Kronk's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Mulan *Mulan II *The Rescuers Down Under *The Legend of Tarzan *Ferngully: The Last Rainforest *The Land Before Time *Moana *Quest for Camelot *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Winx Club *Phineas and Ferb *The Amazing World of Gumball *Snagglepuss *Pinocchio *Looney Tunes *Total Drama Island *Total Drama Action *Total Drama World Tour *Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek: Forever After *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *The Prince and the Pauper *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *Oliver and Company Gallery Mike-0.png|Mike as Hercules ZoeyinTDAS.png|Zoey as Megara Rocko the rockhopper by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d93dkt7.jpg|Rocko as Philocetes The Great Prince of The Forest.jpg|The Great Prince of the Forest as Pegasus Horned_King.jpg|The Horned King as Hades Cecil_and_Arthur.jpg|Arthur and Cecil as Pain and Panic Pacha.jpg|Pacha as Zeus Category:Uranimated18 Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs